


Twofold

by atlas_white



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her forces have just lost a battle. Cybertron is in shambles. Elita cannot do it on her own. But she's not alone-- together with Chromia, they are more than the sum of their parts; they are twofold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twofold

_Elita-1 & Chromia - Twofold_

 

Elita-1 sank back with an audible sigh, her strength spent at last. The day had been a difficult one; their forces had lost a battle, and been forced to retreat. They had been so fortunate to be able to get out of there with as few casualties as they had.

She expected to feel her back against the wall, and had braced herself to lean against it for support, but she felt something else there instead, something that caught her and was supporting her all on its own. Startled, she swung her head back to look up at the pale blue face that now smiled warmly, comfortingly down at her.

Elita's frame relaxed, and she gave a low sigh from workings in her chest. She had no energy to protest, even as the aged warrior suddenly lifted her up off the ground and into her arms, holding her against her chestplates.

"You look tired, Elita-1," Chromia commented in a soothing tone.

"It's been a... a difficult day," Elita answered quietly, turning away from her.

For the moment, Chromia left it at that. She walked down the spacious main hall of their underground base, past concerned-looking comrades fresh out of the medical area, to their commander's personal quarters.

The room Elita called her own was unsurprisingly small and sparsely furnished, except for a device for holographic contact off to one side, a rather small metal chest, and a flat berth on the other side. Her few personal possessions were set neatly about the room.

"I hope you don't blame yourself." Chromia said, gently laying her commander on the berth.

Again, Elita looked unhappily off to the side. Of course she did.

Chromia leaned over her and took her face in her servos, long, thin blue fingers lightly stroking her pale cheeks. Elita-1 had no choice but to meet her optics, and Chromia was pleased to see that the pink Autobot's optics still burned brightly. She was hurt, but the will to press on still lived in her. The older one took strength in this.

"I know it's difficult, 'Lita, but this is a part of war." Chromia said gently. "But as long as we retain the will to fight, we can overcome this. You must have faith."

Elita's engine groaned with her displeasure. "I know that you are right, my love." She sighed. "But, things have begun to seem so bleak. We did not just lose a battle, we lost comrades and friends. And it has been even more difficult for our brothers still in Iacon and beyond Polyhex."

"This is the nature of war," Chromia reiterated grimly. "But as I said, you must have faith; we all must. Just think of our brothers, they haven't given up. And we can't either. We have to be strong, for their sakes as well as ours."

Elita's lips _nearly_ managed a smile. "Thank you, I... I needed to hear that. I will do whatever I can. For them, and for you as well."

"That's the spirit." Chromia said.

Still gently holding Elita's head, Chromia leaned down and kissed her, the contact of her full lips sending warmth through the younger Autobot's tired frame. Slowly, the commander reached up and wrapped her arms around Chromia's back, holding her like a lifeline as she let herself be lost in the kiss.

When they parted, they met gazes once again. Elita managed to smile at her companion, and Chromia rewarded it with a wholehearted grin.

"Would you like company during recharge cycle?" Chromia asked, running her fingers along the pink helm.

"You know me well." Elita answered, a little sheepishly.

"But of course," Chromia answered coolly. She put her servos down onto the berth on either side of her commander and pushed herself skillfully up and over Elita to lie next to her.

Elita nuzzled Chromia affectionately, and the blue Autobot slid her arm underneath the unit leader to grab her shoulder and pull her close. Chromia knew how much her lover needed the company during recharge cycles. It was so easy for her to let turmoil and unease get the better of her when all was quiet and dark.

"Oh, what would I do without you, Chromia?" Elita sighed affectionately.

Chromia chuckled. "So long as you need me, Elita, I don't intend to let you find out. You're stuck with me for the long haul."

Elita switched off her optics and rested against the blue soldier, her head on her shoulder. "That is the way I always wish it to be," she hummed sleepily. "So that we may see a new era of peace, and enjoy it... _together_." ☆

 


End file.
